In conventional techniques, for example, an electromagnetic valve as described in Patent Document 1 is known as an electromagnetic valve that controls flow of a high-pressure hydrogen gas to be supplied from a gas tank equipped in a fuel cell car and filled with the high-pressure hydrogen gas. In the electromagnetic valve, a movable iron core is fittingly inserted into a tubular guide member in an axially slidable manner. When the movable iron core is attracted to a fixed iron core by energization of a coil, and a valve body axially slides to separate from a valve seat, to thereby open a valve. When the coil is de-energized, the movable iron core separates from the fixed iron core due to a biasing force of a spring, and the valve body is pressed by the movable iron core to he seated on the valve seat, to thereby close the valve.